


Cakes

by BabyPom



Series: Classi9 Drabbles [5]
Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Warning: references to suicide., Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Beethoven is looking down, Bach goes to see what's wrong.





	Cakes

Beethoven was laying on his desk, looking depressed enough to write a ten-page suicide note.

Bach went up to him. “Are you okay, Beethoven? You … don’t look very good at the moment,”

Beethoven sighed, “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,”

“You know all those cakes I ate last week, with the soft icing.”

“You’ve used up all your money haven’t you. How do you even do it- don’t you get income from your compositions?”

“Not until Tuesday, and I can’t afford cake until then.” It had backfired- now he looked like he could write an eleven-page suicide note.


End file.
